River of Mud
by Neptune Butterfly
Summary: Pre series: At 14, Riza Hawkeye is starting out her military career. Through the next few years Roy, Riza and their friends deal with everything ranging from everyday boredom, to love, loss, and horrors of an ongoing war.
1. First Meeting

River of Mud

By: Neptune Butterfly

Prologue: First Meeting

She straightened out her blue skirt and tugged on her new uniform jacket. after that she brushed her long blonde hair out of her face and stood at attention. Her grandfather taught her that first impressions were important. Being a highly decorated General in the military, he should know.

Her grandmother was against this of course. She just turned fourteen and just started school at the local academy. But she always wanted to follow her heroic Grandpa's footsteps. So when recruiters came to her homeroom class she signed up at once.

Her sharp brown eyes focused on the door in front of her as she listened to footsteps approaching it from the other side. It opened.

Brigadier General Hakuro greeted the young teenager with a smile. "Miss Riza Hawkeye, welcome. Come right in."

Despite her nerves, Riza managed to follow him to his desk where he briefly searched through a stack of papers before pulling out a form with her name on it.

Hakuro studied it for a moment, his middle-aged face showing great interest. This was the general's granddaughter after all. If he did his job right and turned her into a fine officer he would land a major promotion for sure. he could already tell by her attentiveness and posture she definitely had some potential.

The brigadier general smiled at Riza again. "Okay now, let's get down to business. First of all, I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance into the military."

"Thank you, sir," Riza replied not too enthusiastically.

"As you've already been told by the recruiters, you will not be eligible for full active duty until you're sixteen." Hakuro laid the form down and held his hands behind his back. "At sixteen you'll have the option of moving into the dorms and begin regular military training. You will also be eligible to rise in rank as well as acquire more specialized training upon completion of basic training. However if there's a need for reinforcements you will be called into service and immediately sent into combat or wherever else you're needed."

"Like in Ishbal?"

"What?" Hakuro was taken off guard.

"The rebellion in Ishbal. Is there any chance of needing reinforcements there? It's gone on for about three years now." Riza asked more out of curiosity than fear.

Hakuro just waved it off. "Oh there's nothing to worry. The situation in Ishbal is under control and the rebellion is dying down. I doubt we'll need any more help there."

Riza heard the door open behind her just as he finished, and a male voice.

"Excuse me sir, I have your reports."

"Thank you, Major. Just put them on my desk. I want you to meet a new junior cadet, Miss Riza Hawkeye. She's General Hawkeye's youngest granddaughter. Miss Hawkeye, this young man here is Major Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist. He passed the state alchemist exam two years ago at sixteen, our youngest to date."

Both Riza and Roy had a good look at each other by the time they were formally introduced. Those blue eyes and dark hair were very familiar to Riza, as was his name. He was that dumb kid who liked to play with fire in the alley behind their old school and unsuccessfully tried to burn it down once. So, this is where he had been hiding for the past four years.

Roy had made his way to the desk but didn't put the reports down. He didn't think he'd see little miss bossy's face ever again, though it was a much prettier face now. He couldn't stand being around her because she'd always get him into trouble. Those years of being blissfully happy without her presence were officially over now. He should've known she would join the military sooner or later.

There was no way He was going to let her know how much it bugged him. Maybe this time he could give her some payback.

Roy never allowed any of these emotions show as he smiled graciously at Riza, who was having a harder time concealing her resentment, and shook her hand. "It's been a while. How's the dog?"

'He still has a limp because of you, you jerk,' Riza thought. "Ein? Oh he's doing just fine. My older brother's taking care of him now."

Mustang chuckled. "I meant your grandfather, but I'm glad to hear it."

Hakuro caught the joke and laughed, but Riza was burning holes into Roy's head. He let go of her hand and laid down his reports before she could decide whether to punch him or not.

The brigadier general was oblivious. "Major Mustang is one our best young officers, and he's hoping to help train some of our junior cadets. I believe he'll be working at the summer training camp for incoming officers the same year your eligible for full-time service."

'Great. Why don't I just shoot myself in the head while I'm at it.'

"Say, Mustang, does Colonel Gran have room for another office worker? I'm sure he could use some help dealing with all that paperwork. It seems like that's all any state alchemist is good for producing nowadays. Except this one of course, heh." Hakuro slapped Roy on the back.

Roy couldn't stop smiling. This was perfect. "I'll tell him as soon as I get back to his office."

"And who else works there?"

"Major Alex Armstrong, Sergeant Jean Havoc, Sergeant Heymann Breda, and Major Zolf Kimbley, Sir."

"Major?" asked Hakuro.

"Kimbley passed the state alchemist exam earlier this year."

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to find another cadet to work with Miss Hawkeye to even things out in there. I'm trusting you to teach her how things work around here, Mustang."

"Yes, Sir." Roy was still smiling.

Riza wanted to beat him into a pulp now.

"Good," said Hakuro, "I expect you to start next Monday within an hour after school, Miss Hawkeye. For two days out of the week there will be physical training. Think of it as a gym class. It'll prepare you for when the real training begins. You will also work on Saturdays for however long they need you along with morning training."

Riza couldn't stop staring at Roy. She imagined that if she stuck to her physical training, she could really kick his butt.

"Are you interested in performing drills or participating in gun competitions?"

"Guns, sir?" Riza didn't think they would let her join up on her first year. She knew how to handle a gun but only from hunting with her grandfather and private competitions with her cousins.

"Yes. From what your grandfather told me your quite a good shot. If you join up you'll be required to take classes on gun safety and learn how to use different military guns. I'm sure you would do just fine."

This was new information to Roy. He didn't like the idea of giving miss bossy anything as lethal as a gun. "Since when did you learn how to shoot a gun?"

"Since I was ten, Major. The same summer you moved away." Riza was glad to see he wasn't smiling so much anymore.

"Really. Then I look forward to seeing you at the firing range."

The brigadier general began stacking up forms in his desk. "Mustang's not bad either. As soon as you're sixteen you'll be able to compete with the officers."

Two years was a long wait for Riza. She'll need to use that time wisely.

Roy excused himself and walked towards the door. As he opened it, Hakuro just remembered something. "Oh Major, don't forget to give Miss Hawkeye a tour of the offices before she leaves. I don't want her to get lost on her first day."

"Yes, Sir."

"Miss Hawkeye, you're dismissed."

Riza bowed like she was told to do, then turned and walked quickly past Roy, who was still holding the door. If this wasn't Hakuro's office he wouldn't have let her through. He wasn't a tour guide. But he gave his superior a bow and left.

Hakuro put his forms aside and took up the reports Roy had brought in earlier, but he wasn't focusing on them at all. He kept imagining the big promotion that just walked out of his office.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I'm just expanding myself out from the Trigun section to explore this new obsession called FMA. I still have stories going for Trigun, but I thought I had better get this one out before all my good ideas disappear. It's kinda crazy (or suicidal) trying to do several of these at once but with encouragement I think I can do it. I'm also recovering from a year-long haitus (long story) so please be a little more gentle with the criticism. 

Just to warn you, there may or may not be some objectionable material later on ( rating may go up depending on how objectionable). This will depend on whether or not I'm brave enough to do it. Heavy romance is new territory for me. There are also some other things that will come up later.

I also have a companion piece called 'Childhood's End'. It starts later than this one. These two stories don't actually entertwine but will probably have points where they meet. Well, I hope you enjoyed this opener. Hopefully, my notes will not be so long in later chapters.


	2. Introductions and a Tour

River of Mud

By: Neptune Butterfly

Introductions and a Tour

"And this is where you'll be working." Roy opened up the door to a smaller room filled with desks faced towards each other. One desk stood out in front of the window across from them facing the rest.

Four guys were standing over one of the desks where a fifth guy was sitting. One had dark hair with glasses and a handsomely pronounced chin, at least that's what Riza thought. The guy beside him was a little taller with white blonde hair she first mistaken for grey except he looked much too young to have any. Another guy shorter than the first two was a red head and had his jacket open. Towering above them was a mountain-like man who appeared to have so many muscles underneath his jacket that they might bust out any second.

All had their eyes on the hands of the guy sitting down attempting to stack two cards on top of a pyramid that reached the height of his blonde head. He was chewing really hard on something that was sticking out of his mouth. None of them noticed Roy or Riza.

Roy sighed and picked a pen out of his right pocket, took aim, and threw it at the card pyramid. They came crashing down to the irritation of the blonde still holding the last two cards. The others turned and protested, but Roy shrugged them off and moved out of the doorway to let Riza in.

Everyone quieted down as soon as she came into view. Riza blushed slightly at the sudden attention, not knowing what to say, so she let Roy break the awkward moment for her. "Everyone, this is Riza Hawkeye. She's a new recruit from one of the local schools and will be working with us starting next week."

"Hey!" They all greeted together including the blonde still holding cards in his hand. He was the first to rush over and introduce himself.

Riza noticed how blue his eyes were, not to mention how handsome he was, but she picked up the smell of cigarette smoke as he came closer. It made her feel a bit dizzy.

The blonde gave her a big grin. "I'm Sergeant Jean Havoc." He took her hand. "Nice to meet ya--"

"--And I'M Sergeant Heymann Breda!" The red head nudged Havoc to the side.

Havoc nudged him back. "It'd be nice to see a pretty face in here for onc--"

Breda nudged him back harder. "--Yeah, cuz I get sick and tired of looking at his--"

The white blonde guy cut in between them. "--And if you ever get tired looking at these two, you could always come to my office just down the hall. I'm Sergeant Vato Falman, by the way--"

"--I'm Master Sergeant Maes Hughes, though I'm hoping for a promotion real soon." The guy in the glasses grabbed Riza's hand out of Falman's grip and gave her an even bigger grin than Havoc's. "I work in the same office as Falman. It's the investigations department and it's pretty busy, but don't let that stop you from paying a visit, okay?"

"Uh-h, o-okay." Riza was all she could say. She didn't know if she ought to be flattered or worried about all this attention.

And it wasn't over. The mountain man with light blue eyes came over and flexed all the muscles in his upper body while greeting her in a deep melodic voice as if he were in a play. "Welcome, Miss Hawkeye! I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist! I am looking forward to working with you!"

Sparkles seem to come out of nowhere, and everyone else got out of his way as he reached out to shake Riza's hand. His grip was firm but surprisingly gentle for someone his size. She wasn't so sure about the rest of them, but something told her she could definitely trust him.

Roy finally decided to come back in. "I can assure you that every one of them is a good officer, though they don't always act like it."

Havoc, Breda, and Falman gave him dirty looks. They knew that it was true for Roy as well.

Riza wondered where the other two who worked in the office were. "Where's the colonel?"

"Colonel Gran is working at one of the alchemic laboratories with Kimbley this afternoon. I'm afraid you won't get to meet them until next time," Armstrong answered.

"What are they like?"

"The Colonel's a pretty tough guy," Said Hughes, "But if you stay on his good side you should be fine. He's also a state alchemist and often works at the laboratories. Because Major Kimbley just recently passed the state alchemist exam he's been working there a lot lately. Personally, I think Kimbley's a little creepy and a bit cocky for his own good, but he's pretty much harmless."

"Well said," Said Havoc. "Don't worry, Miss Hawkeye. If he bugs ya, we'll take care of 'em." He winked at Riza.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Alright, all of you get back to work." As if anyone could call what they normally do work. He gently pushed Riza back through the doorway, "I need to finish helping Miss Hawkeye learn her way aro--"

"--Come with me, Miss Hawkeye!" Hughes dragged her down the hallway towards his office. "I'll show you where I work!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Falman called after him.

Roy and the others ran after them. "Hughes! I said I was showing her around!" Hughes was a good friend of his but sometimes Roy felt he had a major listening problem.

Major Armstrong hesitated before following. He felt no need to do so except to keep the others from pulling the girl apart from all directions.

-----

Riza thankfully continued on her tour now that she was no longer alone with Roy. Roy on the other hand grew more irritated. At least with just Riza all he had to focus on was where things were and what they were for, and actual conversation between them would have been minimal. There was no reason for the rest of them to tag along because they would've had plenty of time to get to know her later. It also slowed them down considerably because they all wanted to tell her every funny story that happened in every part of the building they went to.

Neither Hughes or Falman stayed in their office after showing Riza around which made things even worse. Hughes was a talker and kept interrupting Roy in the middle of whatever he was saying to finish it off himself.

Slowly but surely, the group made its way towards the indoor firing range. No one was allowed in unless it was for practice, so they walked on the balcony overlooking the range. Below them, two people were in booths shooting rifles under an officer's watch.

While the rest of the group was busy telling stories Riza watched the men with rifles hitting their marks with deadly precision. She noticed that the targets were human shaped.

"Ever handled a military standerd issue rifle before?" Roy appeared beside her at the balcony railing.

"Not a military rifle, no." Riza looked back at the targets. "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

Roy stared at her strangely for a moment. "Not yet, no. None of us have had any real combat experience yet, but we occasionally help the police out in capturing dangerous criminals and terrorists in hiding."

"In other words, they search us out for something to do," Hughes said. "Never a shortage of crazies in Central."

Mustang's eye twitched. "And some of them have already infiltrated the military."

"I can't help it if they insist on accepting alchemists into their ranks." Hughes shrugged.

"Um, what are the times when the firing range is open?" Asked Riza.

"Twenty four hours a day," Said Havoc. He came up beside her opposite of Roy. "But you have to be at least the rank of master sergeant to practice without supervision after certain hours, mostly for security reasons. Poor Mustang has to baby sit us."

"Better him than Gran, or Armstrong," Said Breda.

"I feel it important to push a soldier to be his absolute best in whatever he does!" Armstrong contested.

"There is such a thing as pushing too hard, Major," Falman said.

Riza noted that Armstrong's voice was always filled with confidence. She also noticed that he was the only one in the whole group that didn't carry a handgun. 'I guess he wouldn't need a gun to protect himself with his build.'

"So, are you any good?" Havoc asked with a smile.

Riza was getting the impression that he might be hitting on her. At least to her, he didn't appear to be a total creep, or a jerk like Roy. Besides, she liked that smile. "I've gone on hunting trips with my grandfather and my brothers and cousins since I was ten."

"With the general? Wow! If the stories about him are true, you could probably beat out the whole military any day!"

Riza flushed at his comment. "U-uh, I don't think so. Compared to my cousins, I still have a long ways to go."

"Hey, you can come practice with us!" Breda nudged himself in front of Havoc.

"Yeah! We can have an informal competition of sorts," Said Falman.

"I'm more partial to knives, but I could come and join ya!" Hughes raised his hand. Riza didn't see anything on his belt and assumed that if he had any knives with him, they were well hidden.

Everyone crowded her with more questions about her hunting experience. Roy tried his best to keep his cool while listening to them jabber on leaning back on the railing with his arms crossed and looking at the floor. He kept in mind that the tour was nearly over. All that was left was the cafeteria, then he could lose them and go home.

He didn't pay any mind to the soft metallic klunking sound coming across the balcony towards them, until it stopped right in front of him and heard a timid voice. "U-um, excuse me."

Roy saw a small, geeky-looking, dark-haired boy with glasses lugging a metal tool chest. The boy was struggling to hang on to it with both hands. His baggy faded green pants seemed weighted down by something in each of its pockets in contrast to his white T-shirt. "Need help?"

"Yeah. I just finished helping out fixing the phone lines here--" The boy stopped. He dropped the tool chest into Roy's hands without giving him warning and looked over where the other men were. Roy saw his face brighten when he recognized a voice coming from the middle of the group. "Hey, Riza!"

All the guys stopped talking and looked at him. Riza turned and was almost knocked over. Small arms wrapped around her waist and a little head had buried itself in her stomach where she felt the glasses making an imprint. She grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders to pry him loose. His hands were locked refusing to let go, but he turned his head up so she could recognize him.

"Kain?"

Kain grinned. "You remembered me!"

He finally loosened his hold as Riza came down to his level. "How could I forget! What are you doing here?"

Kain pointed to the tool chest Roy held with a scowl. "I'm helping dad fix the telephones."

"And where is he?"

"Down in the cafeteria getting something to eat. I told him that I'd put his tools up."

Roy managed a better hold on the chest and walked over to them. "Funny, that was where we were heading. Hawkeye is getting a tour of headquarters, since she will be working here now."

Kain realized for the first time that Riza was wearing the same blue uniform as everyone else. "Oh. So, you're grandma finally decided to let you join?"

Riza was surprised that he remembered that. Her grandmother had asked her what she wanted to do while they were babysitting Kain two years ago. When Riza said she wanted to be just like her grandfather, her grandma didn't take it too well. It was the only time she ever exploded in front of anyone outside of their family.

"Oh, no. She's still isn't very happy about it, but I'm here anyway!" Riza tried not to let the false enthusiasm be too obvious. She still felt a little guilty going against her grandma's wishes. "I'm getting hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm starved!" Kain grabbed Riza's hand. Everyone except Roy made exclamations about food and proceeded to follow Kain who pulled Riza behind him.

"H-hey! What about these tools!"

Kain almost forgot. "Just take 'em out to the truck parked in the front! You can't miss it! And thanks a lot!"

Roy looked to Riza who gave him a smile and a wave from her free hand. The urge to throw the tool chest over the balcony was hard to contain as he stomped away in the other direction growling. How could he ever become a leader in the military if he couldn't take charge of a stupid tour?

-----

The military cafeteria was just as crowded and noisy as Riza's own school cafeteria, but it was also much cleaner and had a wider variety of food. The guys told her that this was where everyone who lived in the dorms ate, but anyone who worked here was allowed in too. It was late afternoon, and everyone who planned to work on into the evening was there mingling with those who were ready to check out for the day.

"All of us in the office live in the dorms, except Colonel Gran of course." Havoc grabbed a tray for himself, then Riza.

Riza took it, but grabbed another for Kain. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Well, I joined when I was about your age. The same goes for the rest of us, except Hughes. I've been here for about three years. Breda too. Falman's been her for twice as long, and Mustang only about four years, like Hughes. I think Armstrong's been here for eight, is that right?" Havoc called back.

"Seven and a half to be exact!" Said Armstrong.

"Right. I don't know about Kimbley though. He's never interested in talking to us unless its business, or to brag."

"I joined when I was sixteen," Said Hughes, who was behind Kain. "I wanted to wait until I had most of school out of the way. I was also helping out at our family store in the countryside, so there was no place where I could stay here anyway." He helped himself to a couple of chicken legs. "Roy used to come out with me for visits, back when he first joined."

Riza thought that was unusual. "Huh. I wonder why he never bothered to visit us. He liked hanging out with my brothers." She scooped up a bunch of fried potatoes and plopped them onto her plate, surprised by the irritation in her voice.

"But Dad and I saw him quite a few times at our end of town. I thought he was there to see you and Sam." Kain said. He was dumping a huge pile of black-eyed peas, his favorite, on his plate.

"Probably not."

"Then maybe to see his girlfriend?"

"He's never had one." Whether or not that was true now, Riza could never believe it to be possible that he had a girlfriend.

"But he flirts with every girl he sees, except you and Sam. But then, you are kinda bossy."

"All right, Kain!" Riza whipped herself out of the line as soon as she got her drink. She sat herself down in the first empty spot she found. The rest followed her. Nobody bothered to talk for a minute as they settled themselves down to eat. Havoc sat himself down on one side of her and Kain on the other. The rest sat across from them.

Kain grabbed the ketchup bottle and squeezed all over his mountain of black-eyed peas and fried potatoes. He thought as he dug into it and swallowed a few mouthfuls, then asked Riza something that's been bugging him. "Why did you want to join the military?"

"I thought you said your dad was here. Go sit with him," Riza said coldly.

"No! You have to answer my question first!"

"It's a good question. Why did you join?" Asked Hughes. "Did you want to see the world? Personally, I would choose the navy if that's what I wanted to do."

"Or for the benefits? Cuz I gotta tell ya, its hard to find a job that provides well nowadays," Said Breda.

"I, um…well…" Riza felt her face get red again. She really needed to learn how to keep that under control. "My grandfather."

"A very admirable man," Noted Armstrong, "But why do you want to follow his example?"

Riza gave it some thought before she answered. "I want to protect others. I can't think of any other way to make a bigger impression than to save another person's life."

"There are other ways to do that, you know," Havoc said. "Why the military?"

"You get to protect an entire country. You make the biggest impression on the largest number of lives," She said.

"But you do know what most people think about us, don't you?" Asked Breda.

Riza did know. The Ishbal rebellion was one of many growing reasons why so many hated the state. Too bad her grandfather retired before it started. "I'm not here for appreciation. As long as I do what I believe is right, why should I care about what they think? I mean, I should care to a certain extent, but not let it get in my way of doing what is necessary."

The whole group was impressed. "Wow. Sounds like something the general would say," Said Falman.

She smiled. "He's the one who told me that. And I believe it."

"Then why was your grandma so mad?" Kain asked.

"Probably because she wanted me to follow her instead. She into charities, particularly the ones done by the local churches. I've worked with her for years, but…" Riza sighed poking her food.

"Just wasn't your thing, huh." Said Havoc.

"No, I guess not."

"If you asked me, you should've listened to your grandmother." Roy spoke up from behind making Riza jump.

Annoyed, she replied, "Well, SOMEBODY has to look after you. We don't need another fire like the Great Central Fire of '84."

"So funny, my side's splitting," Roy said sarcastically. "Anyways, the rest of you need to hurry up and check out, or else the Colonel will hold you over for the paperwork you didn't get done today." There was much grumbling at the table. "And Hughes, you and Falman need to stop distraction them when you have plenty of work to do yourself."

"Aw, C'mon Roy. Lighten up. You've been a real crab lately." Hughes took a big bite out of his roll.

"Its no use." Riza sipped her drink. "He's able to lighten up anything except himself."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Roy said. His eye was twitching again.

"That you're so serious and self-absorbed, that's all." Riza knew that this was only partially true. Roy was usually really lazy and careless until he got his mind set on something. Then he was relentless.

"Is that any way to speak to a superior officer?"

"You won't be my superior until Monday, so back off."

"C'mon guys, no need to fight!" Said Havoc.

Roy held himself back from giving another taunting remark. "Just finish up and get going," He grumbled and turned to leave.

Kain realized something. "Oh, I forgot to tell Dad I was here!" He got up a little too fast with his plate, and his foot caught itself on the bench seat. His plate flipped out of his hand and splattered Roy's whole left side with black-eyed peas and fried potatoes smothered in ketchup.

Roy stopped. Nobody at the table could see his face since his back was turned, but they saw his whole body beginning to shake.

"Oops."

"Kain?"

"Uh, yes sir?"

"You have five seconds before I turn around and hurt you…"

Everyone else at the table scrambled as fast as they could even though Roy wasn't after them. Poor Kain wasn't fast enough. Roy chased him down while yelling his head off and letting a couple of obscenities slip. Kain would've gotten a beating if Riza hadn't come to his rescue. For someone her size she was 'freakishly strong' as Hughes put it as he and the others watched her hold Roy back. Riza got her own new uniform dirty in the process. The rest of the cafeteria laughed and made jokes about the Flame Alchemist finally 'cracking'. After some pleading from Riza and Kain and seeing Kain's father rushing over, he calmed himself down.

When Roy explained, Kain received a lecture from his father about making someone else put up the tools when he said he'd do it and for not telling him when he came back. Kain was nearly in tears by the end. He apologized and gave Riza another hug before they left.

When it was all over, the guys went back to their offices and Roy was dragged out of the cafeteria by Riza so they could clean up.

Riza did her best to hold Roy in place while she used a wet towel to wipe off his uniform. Food was all over the back left of his jacket and pants and Riza couldn't go into a bathroom with him, so they stood by a fountain using the cold water to get the stains out the best they could.

"Hold still!" Riza yanked on Roy's arm. The peas and potatoes were easily taken care of, but the ketchup left dark stains all over. She'd never seen another kid eat with so much ketchup before.

"Yes, m'am," Roy said. He got an ugly look from her.

"Watch it. Why do you always act up like that? Hughes was right. You've been such a crab all afternoon. Normally, you wouldn't take it out on a little kid! And what's with the Mr. Responsible talk? You're never responsible unless you're gaining anything from it."

"Stop talking like you still know me! Its been four years since we've seen each other!"

"Obviously not long enough for you!"

"And why would you even care?"

"I never said I did." Riza scrubbed harder and harder on one very stubborn stain on the back of Roy's jacket attempting to keep her emotions in check. "How can anyone care for someone as selfish as you," She said more to herself than him.

Roy stood as still as he could while she attack the stain. There hasn't been a single person walking down the hall since they found the fountain. He felt he had to say something else. It was a little too quiet. "Speaking of selfish," He said after a minute, "Becoming a soldier isn't worth hurting your grandmother, or your family for that matter. You do realize the state this country is in?"

"I'm not ignorant," Riza said, "I know about Ishbal, and I don't necessarily believe what Hakuro says."

"Its not just Ishbal. All of our borders are pretty tense right now. We don't say much about it, but those who live near them know what's going on and won't be easily fooled by any of our attempts to deny it." Roy felt the constant rubbing on his back stop.

"Well, that's the best I can do." Riza put the towel under the fountain one last time to clean it off. "I know my family's not too happy with me, even Grandpa. But I've made my decision. At least Grandpa's willing to support me."

Roy turned around. "I've always thought that charity work suited you. It's the only time you actually act nice."

"You would have me become a nun to get me out of your hair if you could."

"Hadn't thought of that, but that's a good idea." Roy looked at Riza's jacket and skirt still covered with pieces of food and ketchup. "Need any help there?"

"I can take care of it." Riza decided to go into the bathroom to use some soap.

-----

Roy waited patiently until she came back. The stains were still clearly visible on her uniform, but there was nothing Riza could do. She waited too long, and now the stains were set. Both of them walked back to the office without saying anything to each other. There was only one more form for Riza to fill out; just basic information and contacts for the Colonel.

They had almost reached the door when it opened, and a young pale looking man Riza never saw before came out. The man noticed them coming down the hallway and recognized Roy right away. "Mustang, the Colonel's been looking for yo--What happened to you?" He said with a cocky smirk growing on his face.

"A little mishap in the cafeteria, but everything's fine, Kimbley," Said Roy, straight faced.

Kimbley took a good look at Riza and saw the stains on her uniform. She could tell right off the bat that he wasn't someone to mess with. All of his black hair was pulled back with a red tie making his hawk-like stare seem even more intimidating.

Kimbley slowly gave her a hand to shake. Riza noticed a strange symbol on the palm. "Major Zolf Kimbley."

"Riza Hawkeye." She gave him a firm grip.

"The General's granddaughter, I see. Riza. An unusual name. Short for something?" Kimbley's intense gaze was unnerving.

Riza didn't let him know it bothered her. "Not really. My real name's Elizabeth. Riza is just easier to say."

"Why not Liza?"

"I prefer Riza." Liza wasn't so bad, but as long as she could remember it was always Riza. 'And why on earth would he be so interested in my name anyway?' From what Roy and the others had told her, Kimbley wasn't a very social person.

Another much bigger, darker man with a sharp mustache came up behind Kimbley. "So, you finally made it back, Major."

Roy saluted. "Forgive me, sir. There was some trouble in the cafeteria when I took Miss Hawkeye on a tour of the building."

'So this is Colonel Gran.' Riza quickly saluted him.

"I know Mustang. I had Hughes fill me in a few minutes ago." Gran turned and went back into the office. Roy and Riza followed him leaving Kimbley to shut the door behind them. Riza felt his eyes on her back. She tried to not look at him until the door was completely closed.

"Excuse me, sir," Roy said, "I didn't ask for the whole office to follow us. I was merely following Hakuro's order--" He stopped when the colonel raised his hand.

Gran turned around in front of his desk. "There's no need to explain, Major. You make it sound like you're guilty of some treasonous crime." Maybe so, but Riza could tell by the sound of his voice that Roy was in trouble anyway. "However," She was right, "I will hold you over for the paperwork that didn't get done today."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry. The others will get their turn tomorrow. And, Miss Hawkeye, I need you to fill out this form before you leave." The colonel took a piece of paper off his desk and handed it to her.

She took it. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, that'll be all. Just remember to show up on time Monday. Your check-in time is 3:30. Don't be late." With that, Colonel Gran left the office.

Riza was expecting some kind of smart remark from Roy, but he just sat down at his desk and began working. She stood there for minute. She was a little afraid to say anything, but the silence was getting to her. "So, um, where's my desk?"

"The one at the end here isn't occupied. You can take it," Roy said pointing to the desk on his right without looking up.

Riza walked up to it and pulled out the chair. She watched him as she sat down, amazed at how grown up he looked. Roy took the colonel's punishment without complaint even after he left. She remembered what some of the other officers in the cafeteria were saying about him. Guilt rose up inside of her. "I'm Sorry."

Roy looked up from his work. "For what?"

Riza looked away. "For saying you're selfish. You take an awful lot from others around here."

"No need to be," He said and turned back to his work.

"But they're right. You should lighten up."

Roy reach into his door and pulled out a pen. He handed to Riza. "Just finish your form and worry about yourself. I'm under a lot of pressure here, and I don't need another person to tell me what to do."

"Cut that out! I'm not that bossy!" Riza snatched the pen out of his hand. "You were pretty bossy yourself today."

"I was warning them, and as usual they don't listen."

"They're an easygoing group."

"Its hard to believe they're in the military at all."

"I could say the same with you." Riza took only a minute to finish her form and got up. She left it on Gran's desk and headed for the door.

"What about my pen?" Roy asked.

"I'll give it to you when I check in Monday." Riza waved without turning and closed the door.

Roy huffed and returned to his work knowing it will be very late before he got done. He only hoped that she won't cause any more inconveniences other than stealing his office supplies.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. They meant a lot to me. I was worried that I worked this chapter to death and finally told my self to just post the darn thing. I have been working on outlining the rest of the story so I could post faster. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! NB 

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last time, and this is the only time I'm going to say it. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Any extra characters are of my own doing and therefore belong to me.


	3. It Starts

River of Mud

By: Neptune Butterfly

Chapter Two: It Starts

As soon as the bell rang, Riza immediately grabbed her bags and flew out the classroom door down the hall to change. She grabbed hold of the handle on the bathroom door and swung herself in, then went into the first stall with a working lock and took out her military uniform. It was her first day and she wanted to start it off on the right foot.

Riza heard the bathroom door opened a few seconds later as practically every girl in school came in chatting wildly and throwing their bags onto the counters so they could fix themselves up. Nobody noticed her accidentally hit the stall door as she lost her balance while trying to switch out her skirts.

She hated school uniforms. They were a dull brown color that reminded her of her grandfather's musty old couch he kept in his study. That thing reeked, and whenever she saw that same color on anything else, Riza swore she could smell that couch. When it was warm enough, the jacket could be taken off, and it wasn't so bad. The white socks and blouse made it easier not to think about it.

Finished, Riza folded up her school clothing into one of her bags and tried to open the stall door without hitting anyone. She became a blue blot in a mass of brown weaving around towards the exit.

"Riza! Hey…Riza! YO HAWKEYE!"

Riza turned around the best she could and saw Samantha Riley in military blue squeezing her way to her. The brunette had her hair in a bun slightly messed up from having to run before the mob came. She kept her hazel eyes on Riza even when she nearly fell to the floor a couple of time. Riza took her hand when she was close enough and continued on against the flow of the crowd.

"How did you get here?" asked Riza.

"Oh, my teacher got done a little early, so she let me go. I still had to move it though." Samantha tripped again and pulled Riza backward. "God damn heels!"

Riza managed to pull her up. "Where were you last weekend?"

"Sorry. I would've called, but I had to go on a trip south for our great-grandmother's birthday. She's a hundred! I can never imagine living that long!"

"Me neither." Riza spotted the door and reached out.

"Hey, do you know we'll be working in the same office? This is gonna be way better than school. I hate being in separate classes."

"Well, that's a relief!" Riza pushed through out into the hall. Both of them took a minute to breathe and check to make sure they still had their bags with them. "I feel sorry for the rest of the girls who need to change. You do know that Roy works in that same office."

"Yeah, I know. He and his entire office gave me the almighty tour too. I even know what happened last Thursday in the cafeteria." Samantha started laughing.

"Who told you!"

"Hughes. He's a real talker!"

Riza sighed. "Figures. I don't see how that man gets any work done." She straightened herself up and headed for the stairs with her friend right behind her.

"Well, they would have to if they were to attain their ranks at such a young age without any battlefield experience."

"What?" Riza's voice echoed in the stair well.

"Most of those guys in the office graduated from the program only a year or two ago, and they already have at least the rank of sergeant. Three of them are Majors!" Samantha held on to the railing trying her best not to trip again.

Riza slowed down to stay with her. "Yeah, but that's only because they past the state alchemist exam. They're automatically given that rank. They probably don't have the same commanding power as one though."

"But the others never took them. Hughes is only two years older than Roy and never even went through the junior cadet program. And he's waiting on another promotion! Also, some of them are taking college level courses along with their regular training."

"So? We're going to school too. What's your point?"

"I mean, these guys are at the top of their class. Most people don't rise through the ranks so quickly. Half of us are probably gonna drop out before the semester's over."

"Well, that's not going to happen to me!" They exited the stair well and headed for the school entrance.

Riza already knew it was going to be a lot of work. She wasn't fooled by the guys' easy-going attitudes and knew what their ranks meant. And Roy may have been a real nuisance, but he wasn't stupid. All the more reason to show what she was really made of.

"Hey, Riza, wait! You know I can't walk in these very we--" Samantha squeaked and fell.

Riza didn't realize she sped up her pace and had to turn back to help her friend again. "C'mon Sam! The colonel only gave us thirty minutes!"

Sam struggled to keep up. "Who's driving?"

"My brother Tristan, remember? But after today we'll have to find someone else or another way."

Sam whined the rest of the way and fell down at least one more time before reaching the car.

-----

Colonel Gran didn't greet them when they came in, just pointed to their assigned desks and told them what to do before continuing to plow through his own mountain of paperwork. The rest of the guys were doing the same thing with solemn looks. Riza guessed they got their punishment for slacking off last week.

The girls sat at their desks which happened to be facing each other organizing a bunch of files and boring reports from both the alchemic laboratories and the investigations department. There apparently wasn't any more room in Hughes' office for another person, so the work spilled into other offices with available people.

It was hard for Riza to sit there with Roy beside her. She'd never spent so much time in the same room with him without having some kind of confrontation. 'At least Kimbley isn't here.' Riza couldn't forget that creepy look on his face when they met.

For about an hour Riza and Sam exchanged looks every few minutes silently asking each other if it was okay to move from their spots. Then Havoc got up from his desk and left the office. A minute later Roy did the same. Gran barely looked up and kept working. They both returned after a few minutes.

Riza had an idea. She signaled Sam with her hand casually holding up five fingers and looking up at the clock near the doorway. Sam got the message and followed Riza when it was time.

"Oh God!" Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "That was about as bad as taking the high school entrance exams!" She stumbled again. "Argh! These shoes are gonna kill me one of these days!"

"The heels aren't even that high. How can you not walk in them?" Asked Riza.

"I guess I was never blessed with your grace." Sam spotted a water fountain. "Finally!" She took hold of it and drank like she had spent a week in the eastern desert. Tense situations always made her thirsty. Riza leaned against the wall trying not to giggle at her friend's impression of a dehydrated dog.

A door further down the hall opened, and an officer with a tall pile of papers came tumbling out. He let out a yelp and then, "Awww man!" The girls recognized Hughes' voice and rushed over to help.

Hughes felt around for his glasses, but Sam found them first and handed them over. "Here ya go Mr. Hughes."

"Oh, thanks." He put his glasses on. "Girls! How are ya!" Hughes smiled despite nearly breaking his neck. "Say, can you two help carry these to Gran's office?"

Riza bent down and picked up a piece of paper. She made a face at it. "I can't wait until we get to do some real work."

"One of these days you're gonna wish that all you had to do was push paper!"

Hughes began a pile for each of them. The girls quickly gathered as many papers as they could fearing what would happen if they came back a minute too late.

As they got up and headed for the colonel's office, Hughes said, "If either of you need a ride to or from, or anything else just ask any of us, okay?"

"Sure," Riza smiled.

"Um, can you give us one tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Not tomorrow. But I'm sure Roy could," Said Hughes.

Riza's smile faltered. She wanted to avoid asking Roy favors, but they desperately needed a ride. Everyone in her family were either too busy or just didn't want to help. Sam's family didn't even have a car. "Uh, I think I'll ask one of the other guys."

"But how are we gonna ask them--Wuaoh!" Sam's shoes almost slipped from under her.

Riza lent a free hand to give her more balance. "Maybe we can slip them a note or something like we do in school."

Hughes chuckled. "Gran's in his office today?"

"Yeah," Riza drawled the word out.

Hughes lowered his voice as they approach the door. "He probably won't be there for the rest of the week, so don't stress out too much."

"We'll try," Riza almost whispered as she let go of Sam to turn the doorknob.

-----

Riza managed to find a piece of scrap paper in her school bag to write the note on and quietly passed it around making sure Roy or the colonel didn't notice. It took some time, but every answer she got back was a written 'No' or 'Sorry.' Riza balled it up in her fist and dropped it in to her bag. Sam gave her a small shrug.

After five O'clock everyone else was wrapping things up, eventually leaving Riza and Sam alone at the mercy of the colonel. Their hands slowed to a crawl, not wanting to start on a new set of files when the hand of the clock reached the six.

Gran dismissed them with a reminder to be on time Wednesday. The girls dropped their work and were out the door within a second.

"Okay! More water, bathroom, then we go!" Sam said as she slipped off her shoes and headed down the hall.

"You better hurry! You know Tristan doesn't like to wait!" Riza called after her.

"Actually, take your time, Sam. I'll be taking you." Roy's voice came from behind Riza.

She froze, then turned around. "What?"

"Hughes convinced me, and I called your brother. We had a nice chat. I thought I ought to stop by and catch up on things. By the way, I'd like my pen back," Roy said coolly wearing that know-it-all smile Riza hated so much.

"I didn't ask you," She snapped.

"Yeah, and I was real hurt when you didn't pass me that note."

Riza narrowed her eyes at him. "Then don't expect any polite conversation from me for the rest of the evening." She turned away and walked off.

"Yes m'am," Roy sighed half to himself.

"What did you say?"

"I said fine with me."

-----

It was silent during the whole ride to Riza's house. Sam gave them a cheery 'See ya tomorrow!' when she was dropped off, but other than that nothing was said.

When they pulled up to the gate Riza didn't wait for Roy to open the car door for her or even offer to help with her bags. She pushed through the unlocked metal gate and walked past the two great oak trees that shaded the closed in yard up to the front door without looking back.

Her family had lived here ever since her grandparents were newlyweds, back when the neighborhood was brand new. Though the houses that haven't been rebuilt showed their age, they held a certain charm that attracted many to that area.

Riza's own two-story house was modest in comparison to most, but it was big enough. Her two brothers shared a room and both her parents and grandparents had their own rooms. She felt lucky to be the only one with a room of her own.

She pushed the door bell and could hear Ein barking up a storm on the other side. Riza couldn't wait to get in and seek the privacy that only her room provided. She could hear Roy behind her taking his time reaching the doorstep.

Jonathan, Riza's older brother by two years, opened up the door with a big mischievous grin and shining blue eyes. His brown hair which almost looked black was messy, and he was still wearing his own school uniform. "Hello Lizzy!" He received a vulture-look but ignored it and saw Roy coming up the steps. "Out riding with a guy this late? Mom won't be happy."

"Idiot. It's not that late and mom's not here." Riza pushed him aside with her bags.

"Not in the mood for jokes I see. C'mon Riza! I was just kidding!" Jonathan pleaded with her back going up the stairs. He turned to Roy still grinning. "I've always wanted to do that to her."

"Riza? Is that you?" Her grandmother's head appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, grey hair in a bun all frizzed up by working over a hot stove.

Riza stopped halfway up the stairway. "Where's Tristan?" She asked her grandma.

"Right here." Tristan came out of the living room dressed up in a nice brown suit he wore to his after school job and carrying a newspaper in his right hand. He was four years older than Riza and looked very much like a masculine version of her except his own blonde hair was short and parted on the left.

A brown and white Welsh Corgi trotted with a slight limp beside him. Riza signaled the dog to come with her.

Tristan looked up at Riza. His smile wasn't as near as bright as his brother's but no less mischievous. "Hey there Squirt!"

"I'm not talking to you." Riza continued up the stairs with Ein tailing her.

"Elizabeth! Be nice! And you better come down and set up the table. Dinner's almost ready." With that, Granny Hawkeye's head disappeared back into the kitchen.

Tristan's left eyebrow turned up at sound of his sister's bedroom door slamming. "What was that about?"

"I'm guessing its him." Jonathan jerked a thumb at Roy.

"Roy! Long time, no see! How've ya been!" Tristan put out a hand to shake and Roy took it.

"Pretty good considering all the trouble we've been having. I'm just thankful to be stuck here and not in the east." Roy looked around from the wooden staircase and closet in the main hallway to the doors that led to the kitchen and backroom study to the brightly lit dining room on his left. Nothing had changed.

"I bet! Tristan clapped Roy on his back and motioned him to the living room just right of the stairs as Jonathan shut the front door. "C'mon, we've got some serious talking to do!"

-----

All three of them sat around and reminisced while actually saving any serious talk for later. Riza could hear Jonathan's laugh coming up the stairwell and through her bedroom door sounding like a madman. She sighed and rummaged through her closet to find something more comfortable to change into while Ein sat on her bed watching the clothes fly. Why she even bothered, Riza didn't know. Dinner was going to be uncomfortable no matter what she wore.

After rejecting a couple of blouses and skirts and throwing them onto her desk chair she decided on a blue dress that stopped between her knees and her ankles with plain white blouse underneath. Dressed, Riza slipped into her faded slip-on shoes and warned Ein not to follow and beg for food. He whined but decided to do what he was told when Riza gave him a stern look. He laid himself flat on the bed and stared longingly at the closing door.

Roy spotted her coming down from the living room couch. It had been a long time since he had seen Riza in anything other than a military uniform. She had grown up quite a bit in the last four years. No longer was she a scrawny tomboy who always got her dresses torn and dirty. Though he knew that Riza always had a girlish side, it was often hidden away. Even the outfit she had on now was plain compared to what many girls her age would usually wear. But it was wasn't enough to hide the fact that she had matured.

When Riza caught Roy staring as she reached the bottom step he quickly looked away pretending to listen to Jonathan go on about his school pranks. She didn't bother to say anything and turned to go set up the dining table.

"…High school teachers can be real monsters. They love to find ways to get you into detention. Right Riza?" Jonathan called when he noticed her.

Riza turned back around looking puzzled. "Why you asking me? I don't get into trouble like you!"

"Yeah, well, at least I don't try to set the school on fire," Jonathan said with great amusement as he eyed both Roy and Tristan suspiciously.

"Our science project just got out of hand, that's all," said Roy in their defense. "We had nothing personal against the teachers."

Riza could never forget. Roy was almost kicked out for pulling that stunt. It was also soon after that he moved away and missed his chance to go to high school with Tristan. But in Riza's mind, it was for the best. She headed for the dining room and continued to listen in.

"Uh huh." Jonathan sounded like a detective. "The same thing happened in grade school."

"Roy did most of the work. Both times," Tristan confessed.

"Traitor."

Tristan merely smiled and laid back on his end of the couch.

Roy heard the plates and silverware clinking against each other and the table and wondered. "Did Riza get caught doing something?"

It was more than loud enough for her to hear it. Riza quickly put the plates down and answered, "No."

"She just started high school a month ago and is already having some trouble," Jonathan pushed.

Riza ran to the living room. "You better not!"

"It's nothing to be upset over," said Tristan.

"Yeah, she actually fell asleep during algebra class a couple of weeks ago!" Jonathan announced it like it was the most incredible thing in the world.

Riza's head hit the doorframe, then she shot back at him, "I was up late the night before trying to get those stupid problems done!"

Jonathan continued as if he didn't hear her. "And ever since then the teacher's been calling on her every time he thinks she's not paying attention."

"Interesting." Roy propped his head up on his arm. "That's not like you."

He was staring at her again and Riza hated it. She leaned her own arm up against the doorframe and looked away. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Tristan attempted to console her. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Riza. You're just trying your best to adjust. Jonathan had a much harder time remember?"

"Hey!"

Riza walked back to the dining room, not saying anything. She knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but, 'Why did they have to tell him. It's none of his business!'

-----

Granny Hawkeye called for everyone to take a seat as she and Riza laid out the food on the table. The boys came in making a ruckus, and Granny Hawkeye told them to calm down and left for the study to get their grandfather.

Jonathan grabbed his knife and fork and made silly yummy noises trying to make his sister smile. Riza just smacked him on the back of the head instead. "Ouch!"

"Dork."

"You didn't have to hit me." Jonathan rubbed his head.

Riza sat down beside him trying hard not to look at him or smile.

"C'mon," Jonathan's eyes were like a puppy dog's, "One smile? Pleeeeease?" He laid his head on Riza's shoulder.

She pushed him away with it. "Get off of me John--IEEE!" Riza jumped in her seat as Jonathan tickled her.

"There it is!"

"St-sto-O-op IT!" She was laughing hysterically.

"Johnny, you better stop or she'll explode." Tristan could barely contain himself.

Johnny finally let up so Riza could breath. Now she couldn't do anything but smile. When she noticed that Roy was watching her again from across the table she quickly calmed down and straightened herself out. But her smile still refused to go away.

Roy couldn't help it. She had such a cute smile on.

"Boy, what a racket! Did a bird fly in?"

Grandpa Hawkeye finally came in, his tall frame a little bent from sitting too much but still had a spark to his eyes. He smirked playfully at his granddaughter from under his white mustache that still had a hint of blond in it. The rest of his hair looked like it was about to fly away. Laying back in his favorite armchair for hours on end during one of his rabid reading binges always did that.

"Naw, Grandpa," Jonathan said, "It was just Lizzy who flew out of her seat."

"You made me! And stop calling me Lizzy!"

"Alright now, calm down." Granny Hawkeye sat on the end closest to the stairs while her husband took his seat on the opposite side. "Watch how you hold it! It's still hot!"

"I know, Grandma, I know." Jonathan's hands shot for the soup bowl too impatient to wait anymore.

Near Grandpa Hawkeye there were two empty seats on either side of him. Roy guessed that's where Riza's parents would've sat, but where were they? "Aren't we going to wait for them?"

"Mom and Dad you mean? Oh, they retired about three years ago to do some traveling. They're hardly ever here anymore, but they write to us a lot." Jonathan said, now passing the bowl to Riza. "I'm hoping to go with them next summer. They're planning to go to Xing!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Granny Hawkeye hated how those letters they receive put silly ideas into her grandson's head. Her own son was already absent from her life.

"Aww, but Grandma!"

"I don't want you getting yourself killed crossing that desert! And you're gonna get a job next summer. No buts."

"This sucks." Jonathan poked his salad in disappointment.

"You're still young," said Grandpa Hawkeye, "You'll have plenty of time later. School is far more important right now." He could relate to his grandson's frustration, but his own experience told him it was better to wait.

Granny Hawkeye sighed. "If you want to see the world I'd much rather you finish your education first, then you can do as you please."

Jonathan kept on about the places their parents have seen as the soup continued its passage around the table along with the salad and fresh bread. Riza took the opportunity to think about why Roy kept staring. It wasn't intense or creepy, just a casual look her way and careful not to be caught doing so for too long. The thought actually made her stomach do a little flip.

"So, how did things go at the office today?"

It took a second for Riza to realize that Tristan was directing the question at her, wanting to break Jonathan's rant. "Oh, um, nothing really exciting happened if that's what you mean." Not in the mood to discuss her enlistment, she tried to wave it off.

"You didn't accidentally shoot anyone, did ya?" asked Jonathan.

Riza sighed at his question. "Nooo, I won't be going anywhere near a gun until tomorrow."

"Then you better not go to work tomorrow Roy. She's deadly with those things."

"Jonathan," Granny Hawkeye warned him.

Grandpa on the other hand laughed. "She can definitely challenge her old man in deer hunting that's for sure!"

Riza flushed a little and mumbled into her spoon, "I'm not that good."

"Sure you are!" Jonathan said enthusiastically. "One time last season she knocked off one deer well covered by brush from I don't know how many yards away. Pow! Straight through the heart!"

"You're exaggerating." Riza remembered being so excited to finally have a deer in her sites after waiting for so long that she pulled the trigger without hesitation. It was a lucky shot.

"You ought to come with us next time we go hunting Roy," said Tristan. "You're probably not a bad shot yourself."

"How about it?" asked Grandpa Hawkeye. "I don't think your father would mind."

"Well, I'm afraid I won't be able to join you. The office has been very busy." Roy glanced over at Riza again who was determined to avoid anymore eye contact. "But I'm sure I'll eventually get a chance to see just how good you really are."

"Can we talk about something else other than guns?" Granny Hawkeye wasn't fond of this particular family hobby.

'Yes, please.' Riza silently pleaded.

"Okay then." Tristan turned his questioning to Roy. "How's the military treatin' ya?"

Roy took a bite out of his bread. "Alright, I guess. It's a lot of pressure though. I get the psycho cases whenever the military police need a hand. Sometimes I'm forced to pull an all-nighter to get the paperwork and my homework done. Other times I have to sit around and wait for something to happen."

"Long stretches of boredom followed by moments of absolute terror."

"That about describes it."

"Hah. It's the same on the battlefield." Grandpa Hawkeye chewed his words out on a chunk of chicken from the stew then swallowed before continuing on. "That's why you learn to keep your mind active and alert, so you will never let your guard down." He waved his spoon around like he was conducting an orchestra. "Many youngsters today often think that once they reach a certain point they don't have to work anymore. I'm retired and I still read books, go fishing, and keep up with current events while your grandmother volunteers. You must always be doing something because you never know what might happen."

"Seeing the world is something to do."

"That's enough Jonathan." Granny Hawkeye dabbed her mouth with her napkin and got up to get dessert. "Well, I can think of better ways to spend ones life than in the military. No offense to you, Roy dear."

"None taken. Not everyone can handle it."

Riza kept to her bowl, finishing up her soup. She didn't like where this was going.

Granny Hawkeye cut up some homemade apple pie and passed the slices out. Roy took a piece. "Even the junior cadet program's intense. Usually about half of the recruits drop out by the end of their first semester." He put a piece of the pie into his mouth. "Now, granted, it can lead to a good career, but I wouldn't recommend it unless you were serious. I remember when I first started, my grades suffered horribly, and I didn't get a decent night's sleep for nearly two months."

"I see." Granny said it like it confirmed some suspicion she had. "But does it get any easier?"

Jonathan and Tristan were unusually quiet while Riza concentrated on her untouched slice. Grandpa Hawkeye didn't bother to say anything.

"No, not really. It's something you just have to get used to, especially if you want to go into full service. They don't let up just because you're young, or even a girl." With that, Roy finished up his pie in one big bite.

'So, that's it then.' Riza had enough. She quickly stood up from her seat. "Grandma, may I be excused?"

Granny Hawkeye was a little startled by her sudden request but smiled. "Sure honey. Just make sure you take your plate to the kitchen."

Roy's eyes followed her out of the dining room and again up the stairs after she came out of the kitchen. He felt this could be his chance to have a good talk with her. "Excuse me, Miz Hawkeye, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure dear. You remember where it is, just behind the staircase."

As he got up Roy made eye contact with Tristan who had a good idea of where he was really going. He pretended to be interested in his grandmother talk about charities while his old friend snuck upstairs.

-----

Ein's ears perked up at the soft knock at the door and Riza lifted her head from her pillow. Thinking that it was one of her brothers, she got up from her bed to tell them off. When Roy's face appeared on the other side instead she immediately tried to shut the door, but Roy jammed it with his right foot.

"Go away," Riza growled.

"Not until I'm done with you," Roy insisted.

"Until you're done with me?" she repeated. "I'm not a little kid, so don't treat me like one!"

She pressed the door hard against Roy's foot, but It had no effect on his thick boot. Frustrated, Riza let go of the door and began to pick up random things around her pretending that he wasn't there. Her room was messy anyway. High school didn't leave much time to clean. Ein, feeling the tension, jumped off the bed to slip out.

Roy pushed the door all the way in to let him out and stood there watching her. He knew that she was just doing what she can to keep from going berserk.

He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, and calmly tried to talk to her. "You know, the other day before you left the office you were almost nice. And today you were really cold when I tried to help you."

"I wouldn't call that helping. I wouldn't call anything you did today helping." Riza didn't bother looking at him, barely keeping her voice in check.

"Then what would you call it?"

She threw down the clothes she was holding and finally looked up. "How can you put me down like that in front of my whole family!"

"I wasn't putting you down."

"Tch. It sure sound like it!"

Roy sighed and tried to remain calm. "Riza, people die doing what I do. You didn't get a good enough look at what really goes on at the office today, and I just want you to understand--"

"--You don't think I understand!" She pointed to herself. "I already told you the other day. I'm not ignorant!"

"That doesn't mean you understand." Riza turned her back to Roy and started picking up her room again. "Don't get pissed off at me!" His voice rose in intensity.

Riza twirled around. "I can get pissed off at whomever I want! Go away!"

She stared him down, but Roy refused to moved. His eyes, normally a dark blue, were black and relentless. Riza could only stand looking at them for so long.

She decided to stare at the floor instead. "It's not that I don't have any real respect for what you do," Riza spoke softly.

The sudden change in attitude threw him off. "Then what is it?"

"Do you have any respect for me? Can you let me decide on my own whether or not this is right for me?"

"Is everything all right up there?" Granny Hawkeye called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm just saying bye to Riza." Roy waited a second to see if she was satisfied with his answer, then turned his attention back to the girl standing in the middle of her cluttered room appearing to be deep in thought with her rug.

A few more seconds pass. "Riza…I--"

"--One month."

"Huh?"

Riza lifted her head. "Give me one month, and I'll show you."

"One month?"

"That's what I said."

He had to smile at that. "I never knew you to be a quitter. But if you decide to back out now, no one will think any less of you. Your grandmother is only looking out for your well being."

Riza crossed her arms and stared at the pile of clothing in front of her. She slowly put a foot out to nudge it. "I know."

"Good." Roy grabbed the doorknob. "Make sure you get some rest. You'll need it tomorrow."

"'Kay."

He closed the door to leave her alone with her thoughts. Roy looked down the hall and saw Ein sitting in the middle of it curiously looking at him. "Now don't tell me you're angry with me too."

Ein tilted his head as if Roy just asked a silly question. He gave a low 'woof.'

"I know, I know," Roy sighed and headed for the stairs, passing the dog by.

-----

Downstairs the table was being cleared off and leftovers put away. Roy put his coat on and said his goodbyes. Tristan offered to walk him to the car.

As soon as they were outside in the warm summer twilight Tristan spoke up. "You better look after her."

"Of course I will." Roy stopped at the gate. "You trust me, don't you?"

Tristan laughed and opened the gate to let him out. As Roy reached his car, Tristan called out, "I know she doesn't like it, but as of right now, you're the responsible one."

* * *

A/N: I have a confession to make. This chapter has been sitting on my desktop, nearly complete, for the last three weeks. I know, I should burn for that, but life has thrown me yet another curve ball recently (and a few computer gremlins). The good news is that the next one is well on its way and should be out within a week. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. -NB- 


	4. The New Hawk

River of Mud

By: Neptune Butterfly

Chapter 3: The New Hawk

Riza and Sam sat with the other first year junior cadets in the middle of one of the training fields dressed in matching gym clothes. It was hot and humid; normal weather for early September right before the first sudden cold spell hits. Riza felt sweat already going down her back and chest and hoped that her thick hair stayed in the bun Tristan worked on for half an hour that morning. She wished it was thinner like Sam's, who could easily put her hair up in a few seconds.

Sam was just staring up at the sky, at the puffy clouds, happy that she wasn't wearing heels today.

A man in blue sweats and white T-shirt carrying a clipboard walking up to the first years.

"Good afternoon." He waited for a response.

Most obliged with a mumble.

"Come on, now. I know it's hot, but that's no way to address your superior."

In unison everyone gave him a loud 'Good afternoon, Sir.'

"Now, that's much more like it!" The instructor thanked them and moved on to explain what they will be working on that semester.

Riza tried her best to pay attention, but she kept looking at the other training fields thinking about her conversation with Roy the night before. Another group of teenagers were just starting on their laps around a red track wearing the exact same outfits. Riza guessed that they were second years and noticed that their group was significantly smaller. And that there were almost no girls.

On the other side of her own group a nice looking guy with dirty blonde hair was giving her looks and whispering to the other boys, obviously about her. His smile reminded Riza of Jonathan; mischievous but admittingly cute.

Sam nudged her out of her wandering thoughts. The instructor was motioning everyone to pair up for stretches. Riza got up, keeping her eye on the guy as she prepared to stretch.

The instructor had decided to have them run the obstacle course just to see how they did. After the group was done stretching he led them over to the course and divided them up into smaller groups.

Riza found herself separated from Sam and right beside the cute guy and some of his friends.

"Hey, I'm Markus," he spoke at last.

Markus held his hand out, but Riza hesitated for a second, afraid that her head might blush off if she touched it.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," he said.

"Oh, I'm um, Riza. Sorry." She took Markus' hand carefully.

"It's okay." A mischievous smile grew on his face again. "It's really hot out here, huh."

"Uh huh." Her face must be red but not from the heat. 'Dammit.' Riza looked away trying to concentrate on the obstacle course.

This wasn't going to be easy. The course ran along side the three main training fields with many dips and objects to jump over or crawl under. It was only for practice of course, and nobody was expected to complete it in record time, but Riza hoped to make a good impression by being one of the first in her group to finish.

She did have a couple of years of running track under her belt. Her only regret right now is deciding not to keep it up after leaving middle school. Nonetheless, Riza was going to give this her best shot and wipe that awful smirk off of Roy's face.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder. "See that wooden wall over there?" Markus pointed out.

Riza looked over to where the wall stood. A dip in the course filled with water was right in front of it.

"They put that little pond there to make your feet slip when you try to climb it. Just take your time on it and be careful."

"Have you done this before?" Riza asked.

"Naw, one of the second years told me. You're way to pretty to get dirty, and It'd be a shame if you got hurt." Markus winked.

"Uh, thanks for the tip." Riza couldn't think of anything else to say as tried to not let her face get any redder. Did this guy want to ask her out? It would be a first for her if he did. She was normally considered too tomboyish for this sort of thing.

After checking all of their names and seeing who's in what group the instructor had them lined up then gave the first group the signal to go. Riza and Markus were in the third group, and Sam was in the second. Sam gave her friend a quick thumbs up just as her group was called.

Then it was Riza's turn. She had a good running start, being a natural runner, and was done with the first obstacle before most of her group got to it. Only Ryan managed to stay right behind her.

With each new obstacle it became harder to keep the lead. Riza nearly tripped up a few times allowing Ryan to nearly pass her before she finally reached the wall. If she got over this obstacle, then the rest would be easy and she would regain a clear lead.

At the same time both Riza and Ryan splashed through the large puddle then started up the wall. Riza quickly found that he was right; her feet refused to take hold in the round edged gaps of the logs.

Fortunately she wasn't the only one having trouble. Though Ryan was obviously physically stronger, his own weight kept him from being able to climb as quickly as Riza, if it could even be called quick. Soon she was two-thirds of the way up with her legs level to Ryan's head.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tug on the back of her shirt. Riza's hands and feet lost their grip and somehow she bump her chin and knee before falling backward into the water below.

There was a loud burst of malicious laughter coming from up above. Riza looked up just in time to see Ryan with that same smile from before, only now it seemed more twisted to match his laugh. She could feel her face grow red again, this time of embarrassment.

Ryan continued up and over the wall leaving her bruised and soaked. The rest of the group had caught up by then casting nasty glances her way and a couple of them even pushed her down.

Riza finally got up as the next group came along and glared up at the wall. She could quit now, but what good what that do? She scrambled up managing only more scrapes and bruises until most of the groups had passed.

So much for making a good impression.

Riza hobbled into the office the next day with a scraped chin and various bruises especially on her knee and bottom. She sat down at her desk with almost the whole office watching without saying a word. Sam did her best to help carry Riza's bags on her heeled shoes without killing herself and sat down without saying anything either.

The colonel wasn't in his office today, so the atmosphere in the room was relaxed, that is, until Riza dragged herself in.

"Bad day?" asked Roy without looking up from his work.

'That smirk again. How I wish I can just punch him right now!' Riza thought to herself.

Sam wasn't in a very good mood either, sporting her own collection of bruises on her arms and legs. "Leave her alone, will ya! We're both too tired for this."

"That wall was a real bitch, wasn't it?" Havoc chuckled.

"Yeah, I--" Riza stopped and stared. "Wait, how did you know about the wall?"

"You can see the training grounds from here." Breda pointed towards the window.

Sam got up and stumbled towards the window behind the colonel's desk. In the bright afternoon sun outside she saw nearby the parade grounds the three training grounds they were on yesterday. However the course they ran was on the far side and very hard to see from the office.

Her eye twitched. "So, you went down to get a better look, huh?"

"This year's group is the biggest we've had in a while, and besides, we couldn't resist watching our two favorite girls." Havoc gave his biggest grin, but Riza only looked down feeling more embarrassed than ever. She expected Roy to come in with a smart remark. Instead he kept to his work smiling all the while.

"So what about what about your gun training?" Armstrong asked with much enthusiasm knowing that this ought to be Riza's strong suit.

The girls groaned. This time Roy did look up.

"That idiot Markus, we tried to avoid sitting near him, but he got a couple of his buddies to sit behind us and bug Riza throughout the whole class." Sam's contempt was evident in her tone. "She finally told them to shut up, but the teacher caught her talking during her lecture."

"That was sooo embarrassing." Riza groaned some more into her desk. "She talked down to me like a little kid in front of everybody."

"Markus also pulled her down of the wall the first time she climbed it," Sam added. "Too bad the instructor didn't see it, or he would've been in big trouble."

"You better expect more of that," said Roy. The smirk had faded a bit. "The girls tend to be harassed more."

"In the meantime," Havoc placed a pile of files between Riza and Sam, "Don't let anything those boys say get to you. You've got plenty on your plates to deal with as it is."

Sam stared at pile. "I can see that."

Riza yanked a few files off the top of the pile and got to work ignoring the concern growing on Roy's face. "Let's get going then."

Two days later the weather cooled and rained poured down all afternoon. Riza and Sam waited impatiently just inside their school's main entrance with other students, some from the junior high close by taking advance classes at the academy.

Roy was supposed to pick them up today, and he was running late. Riza's foot tapping echoed in the main hall and went faster with each minute.

Sam drew her school bags closer to herself. "We need to find a better way to get there. They can't always come and pick us up you know," She said.

"I know, I know!" Riza's foot-tapping grew louder and more impatient. A sharp pain went through her stationary foot. She yelped and glared at the young dark haired girl beside her.

"Would you stop it already? You're being annoying!" Maria Ross glared back.

"Fine." Riza sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Sorry. I'm just a little irritated, that's all."

Maria cocked her head. "A little?" A smirk crept onto her face. "Is it Roy?"

"I never said--who told you--?"

"--About Roy picking you up? Oh, some guy named Markus." She waved it off like it wasn't important. If only she knew Riza thought. "So, how was your first couple of days in the military?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Riza said as she continued to scan the road.

"Neither of us do," Said Sam.

"I see."

"And stay away from Markus," Sam warned. "Where did you run into him?"

"Here at the front door before you got here. I thought he might be in your class 'cause he was wearing a cadet's uniform."

"Well, yes." Riza wondered how guys were able to change so much faster than girls even when they were wearing almost exactly the same thing, though skirts can be a little tricky. "Anyways, just ignore that jerk."

"All right," Maria shrugged, "But he seemed to like you a lot. Did he ask you out yet---Hey C'mon! Tell me!"

Riza decided to ignore the question and picked up her bags. Their ride was finally here. "Come on, Sam."

As they dashed out into the rain Maria called out, "Hey Riza! I'll see ya tonight!"

Riza turned around. "Why?"

"Tristan's gonna tutor me! And I'm bringing Denny with me!"

Riza turned back to Sam as they climbed into Roy's car. "Tristan never said anything about tutoring."

"You have been a little put off lately. You're hard to talk to when you're like that."

"Whatever Sam." She plopped down into her seat. "It's about time you got here. You better have a good reason."

This wasn't what Roy needed right now. "Cool the attitude. I just came from an important meeting. And I'm afraid this will be the last time I'll be able to pick the two of you up for a while."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it," Riza smarted.

"Please Riza, don't start," Said Sam.

"I'll be working with the police on a special case," Roy continued, "Which means I won't be around the office as much. I guess that also means you'll be on your own for at least the rest of the month. He looked at Riza through his rearview mirror. "Remember your promise."

"It wasn't really a promise," Riza said.

"Anyway, just do your best, and stay out of as much trouble as possible."

Riza's face flushed slightly at the unexpected encouragement. Attempting to hide her appreciation she responded, "I don't intended to get into any trouble. I'm not as good you are."

At that Roy was willing to crack a smile. "I hope so."

With the colonel and the rest of the office out of sight, the girls were able to slip in, but it was only a couple of minutes before someone they least expected joined them.

The door opened and shut. "Why, hello again ladies." The girls stiffened up and looked at each other. "Isn't this nice. We have the office all to ourselves." Kimbley said smoothly, obviously to set them ill at ease.

'All to ourselves?' Riza didn't like that.

Kimbley sat down at his desk with some papers and a smirk on his lips not once bothering to look at either of them. Neither of them would want him to.

"Oh, by the way," Kimbley went on as if he'd conveniently forgotten, "There's been a big change in plans. I'll be here to watch you whenever the others are too busy. At least some of my work can be done out of the laboratory." He caught Riza's face with his eye freezing her in place. "And Mustang wanted me to tell you, Elizabeth, he's made arrangements for you two."

"Uh, thank you, but just call me Riza or Hawkeye okay?" She said with a nervous smile.

"What kind of arrangements?" Sam asked him suspiciously.

The alchemist laughed as though he made a joke they didn't get. "Don't worry. Mustang just asked someone else to pick you up from school for a while, that's all."

"Who then?"

"THAT ROY! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Riza nearly busted the door down when she got home.

Her startled grandmother came marching out of the kitchen pot in hand. "What on earth are you yelling about?!"

Sam though angry too tried to calm her friend down. "Riza, he might not of had any choice!"

"Jeez, what's with all the noise?" Jonathan came from the living room having just woken up from a nap.

"I SWEAR HE ME TO DROP OUT!!! HE'S GOT THAT FREAK KIMBLEY WATCHING US AND GIVING US RIDES!!!" Riza yelled to the ceiling clenching her fists.

"Elizabeth, calm down! We have guests!" Granny Hawkeye angrily pointed to the dining room table.

Sitting on the right hand side was Maria and her blonde haired friend Denny Brosh waving, and on the end in Grandpa Hawkeye's chair facing Riza was Tristan looking more than a little irritated at the interruption.

"Sorry." Riza took a deep breath. "I'll…be going to my room."

"Oh no," Granny Hawkeye stopped her before she could reach the stairs, "Apologize to Tristan, then come and help me in the kitchen," And with that, Granny went back down the hall to attend the stove.

Riza heard Jonathan laughing from behind and turned around. "What's so funny?"

He rounded her and Sam towards the stairs with a big smile and taunted, "That Zolf, he's the one who gave Roy and Tristan the idea to burn down the school the second time! You better watch out!"

"Stop teasing them John," Tristan warned.

Jonathan just laughed some more, "Why, but its true, dear brother. And that last try inspired Kimbley to specialize in blowing up things!"

"Stop it. It isn't funny at all!" Sam followed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's not interested in blowing up two pretty girls." He caught her eye winked. Sam's face flushed when he turned and went to the hall bathroom to wash up.

"C'mon Sam." Riza rolled her eyes and dragged her friend into the dining room. "Is that true?" She asked Tristan.

He looked up from Maria's school book. "What? You're worried now? Don't listen to him."

"But is it true?" Riza insisted.

"Yes, he did give us the idea. And they both decided to become alchemists after that. Kinda funny when you think about it, the names they were both given when they became state alchemists relate."

"Flame and Crimson." Riza remembered hearing the others calling Roy and Kimbley by those names a couple of times before.

"I can understand Flame," Said Sam, "But why Crimson?"

"Because of what we used. We told Kimbley we managed to set some trash on fire on our first attempt in sixth grade, and for our class assignment on the elements we wanted to try something more interesting. None of us realized how powerful blood could be. It didn't just burn, it blew the whole dumpster sky high!" Tristan's lips curled at the memory. "Kimbley was the one who used his own blood to do it. And that was just a small test tube full combined with other things we found. Now, Imagine if it were a whole person."

Sam gasped, "Human bombs?!" He nodded.

Maria and Denny who were quietly listening looked at each other and mouthed a big 'WOW!'

It suddenly came to Riza. What could Kimbley be doing in those labs? It seemed silly to her to think they might actually be using live humans for such dangerous experiments. Blood maybe, but not…

"Riza!" Granny Hawkeye interrupted her thoughts. "Are you or are you not going to help me? At least set the table while you're in there!"

"Okay!" Riza yelled back. "Tristan, you mind?"

Tristan grabbed the grammar books on the table and smiled as he headed for the living room. "All right, you're forgiven."

"Don't be a smarty pants." She rolled her eyes and ushered the kids out of their seats as Sam went to sit their bags in the hallway . "Go put your homework up."

Maria tugged on Riza's arm. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Denny and I decided to join the military today." Maria's smile was filled with admiration for Riza like she was seven instead of twelve.

Riza looked to Denny who threw a wide grin at her. "Yep!"

"Surely, you don't mean today?" She jested.

"Naw, I just asked Mom about it, and she said if you make it this semester then she'll think about it," Said Maria.

"That's…flattering."

They were good friends, but Riza always thought most the other kids, especially the younger ones, saw her as bossy and not someone to look up to. Not that she cared. Her military enrollment however generated a lot of positive comments from them lately, particularly from the other girls.

"Yeah, and if she joins then I will too." Typical Denny did everything Maria did, even take advanced classes he could barely handle by himself.

"Don't get your hopes up guys." Sam returned with an armful of plates and passed them to Riza. "Neither of us are sure we'll even make it through the month."

"Why? Is someone bullying you two?" Maria knew how to hit the nail on the head.

Riza let out an irritating sigh as she set the plates down on by one. "His name's Markus. I told you about him earlier."

With impeccable timing, Jonathan arrived fresh from the bathroom. "Markus? Do you mean Markus Hawkins?"

Riza almost dropped a plate. "You know him?!"

"Yeah sure, I met him a couple of times. I clocked that little punk last spring for stealing my bike. The next day he came back with a few of his buddies."

"Then what happened?"

"Tristan took care of them for me."

"Tristan!"

"What?" Tristan came back from the living room. "They deserved it."

"That's so Cool!" Denny exclaimed.

"No, its not!" Riza started pushing Maria and him out of the room. "Go put your homework up."

"Hey Tristan, can you come to my school and knock out a couple of guys for me? They won't stop picking on me in class."

"Sure kid." He ruffled Denny's blonde hair.

"And they won't stopped picking on me too!" Maria added.

Riza gave them another good push into the hallway. "C'mon, out!"

"You know," Jonathan came up behind her, "If you ask us nicely enough, Tristan and I would be happy to take good care of Markus for you."

"No thank you." Riza push past him. "Sam and I can take care of ourselves. We don't need to be babied."

Jonathan knew the answer already but felt he had to ask anyways. It was interesting to watch his little sister act like she could handle everything.

It was far less amusing for Riza, since she's the one having to prove herself. Just when she thought she found all the road blocks more crop up. Sighing as she took out the silverware she wondered just how many more obstacles will appear to challenge her.

* * *

A/N: I'm not dead, just dealing with life. I do plan to eventually go back an revise earlier chapters, so please comment and tell me how I'm doing. Also, I am planning on doing artwork for this and my other stories. They will be posted on my deviantArt page. The link is on my profile page.-NB- 


End file.
